


Use Your Hands and My Spare Time

by gayato



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Human AU, M/M, but for now it's disgustingly fluffy because these two need and deserve to be happy, it all really depends, this might change though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayato/pseuds/gayato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki takes an interest in a regular at Anteiku.</p>
<p>-Kaneki is around 21/22, and Ayato's around 18 in this story, so his brash attitude has kind of ceased and he's not as irritable anymore-<br/>-Fluffy AU, no ghouls involved unless I decide otherwise in the future-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Just off a Lost Cause

*ring*  
I heard the tinkling of the bell above the door of anteiku, signalling that a customer had entered the shop.

I looked up from the coffee I was brewing to see who it was.

It was him again.

His sister didn't like him, so naturally I was bound to dislike him as well. I find Touka a bit intimidating... But it was something about those beautiful midnight blue eyes and that messy dark blue hair that almost reaches his shoulders, he was just too beautiful to hate.

He comes to anteiku every day, around 8 in the morning, although he never orders anything. He just sits sat the same table up the very back of the shop and stares at nothing in particular, as maybe if he stares at the same object long enough, it might move an inch.

 

I would always catch myself staring at him when I wasn't busy with orders.  
He always wore the same thing. Clad head to toe in black, black jacket, black jeans, black knee high boots. The only real significance was the bright purple scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, of which complimented his hair nicely, his colours reminding me of the midnight sky. He walked across the shop and sat down at his usual table. I glanced over at Touka, she had a look of disgust on her face as she looked across the shop at her brother. "Kaneki" she said. She sounded displeased. "Go and see what he wants" she said, motioning towards the blue haired boy. I walked over to his table, already knowing what the future minute or so held.  
I approach him every day and ask him if he'd like anything. His answer is always the same, a swift shake of his head, his dark blue hair bouncing with the shake, the bright lights on the ceiling illuminating off of the strands.  
I reached his table.

"U-um, excuse me sir, can I get you anything" I asked him, cursing at myself internally for stuttering. It's not like this is new, however, I stutter out this question to him every damn day.  
He looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes locking on mine.  
My breath hitched.  
He smiled slightly and I felt my cheeks get hot.  
"Actually, you can." he replied. "Just a black, thanks, no sugar."  
"S-Sure" I said, I smiled sweetly at him and I went back behind the counter to prepare his order. I took extra care, making sure I made the coffee as best as I could, I wanted him to have the best.  
I took his coffee over to his table, taking every precaution not to spill it.

I set it down in front of him.  
"Enjoy" I smiled.  
He briefly glanced at the mug, then up at me, his eyes as bright as the moon on a cold winters night.  
"Thank you" he said sweetly. He smiled at me, a genuine smile.  
I felt my breath hitch in my throat again.

I began to leave him be when he stopped me.  
"Wait" I heard him say.  
I turned back around, facing him, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
"Sit" he said.  
"Wh-what?" I asked, cursing at myself for being so flustered.  
"Sit down" he said, motioning towards the empty seat across from him.  
I obliged, sitting down across from him. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, and I felt my heart beat faster.

"So" he began "What do I call you?"  
"K-Kaneki" I stuttered.  
He laughed. I felt my heart race. He was so adorable when he laughed. The way he scrunched up his eyes, it was a bright and cheerful laugh, like dandelions on summer days.  
"Am I really that intimidating?" he chuckled.  
My eyes widened. "Wha- N-no, I-"  
He laughed again, "You're awfully shy, Kaneki. It's cute"  
I felt my face get hot at his compliment. _'Dammit' I thought._  
"So, um, wha-" he cut me off before I could finish  
"The name's Ayato" he said with a soft smile.

I smiled back at him, knowing that my cheeks were being painted a darker shade of red.

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a voice from the kitchen.  
"KANEKI" the voice yelled. Touka. I jolted upright. Ayato cringed at the sudden break of silence.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm needed" I stuttered out, as I stood up  
Ayato laughed lightly which caused my heart to flutter.  
"You'll be here tomorrow, yes?" he asked.  
My eyes widened and I nodded my head.  
"See you then" he practically whispered.  
"See you" I said, managing not to stutter.

That night, as I lay awake in bed, he was all that filled my thoughts.

I barely got any sleep that night.


	2. Center of Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh, it's like 2am. [I'll fix any typos and/or missing punctuation in the morning]  
> ~  
> I'm really hesitant about posting this, with how OOC Ayato is and all...  
> But I figured this wouldn't have 20 kudos if people didn't enjoy it.  
> I'll try to stick to a 'Chapter every Thursday' schedule, but that probably won't last very long, heh.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be more intriguing, more development.. or something...  
> ~  
> School was just let out for two weeks, and I wan't given much homework to do over the break, so that gives me loads of time to work on this. :^)

*Beep beep* *Beep beep*

I woke up to my alarm, it's obnoxious tone shattering the peaceful silence in my room.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking them a few times before reaching over and slamming down the snooze button on my alarm clock. It read 5:30am. I'd had 2 hours sleep at best.

I groaned as I sat up languidly, raking a hand through my hair, before yanking off the covers, and preparing myself for a day of work at the cafe.

At the same time I walked through the door to the shop, I saw that Ayato was already there, and I swear it was like every light in the shop just spotlighted onto his table. Sounds stupid, right? Well...

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds gazing at him until a voice snapped me out of my reverie, and back into reality. "Kaneki!" the voice yelled, it was female, desperate and hushed. I shook my head once to clear my thoughts, and looked towards the direction the voice had come from. Touka looked back at me, her eyes hard, and a sour look on her face. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"He does this just to piss me off" she said, an angry tone in her voice. I glanced over to Ayato, who was twiddling his thumbs and staring out the window at the front of the shop. 'I'll go tend to him' I offered, making my way over to him, not waiting for her to reply.

Upon approaching him, he looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile of his. I tried not to blush, but the attempt proved futile, as I felt my cheeks burn. "Can I get you a-anything?" I asked him. Ayato shook his head. "No" he replied. "Sit" It was at least 15 minutes until my shift actually started, and the shop is never really busy at this hour, I figured that I could spare some time.

I slipped into the seat across from him.

"Why do you come here every day?" I blurted out, half praising myself for not stuttering and half cursing myself for being so abrupt. Ayato raised an eyebrow. "W-well, I mean, you come every single day and never order anything a-and well... don't you have a job, a hobby?" I asked, instantly regretting it.

He furrowed his brow, in such a way that expressed annoyance. My eyes widened. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that" I said quickly "I-it's just that, um.." I trailed off struggling to find the right words to explain myself. Ayato laughed lightly. "Nah, I get what you mean" he said.I let out an internal sigh of relief. "The place where I work.." he started slowly, looking down at his hands, "I work late shifts, so I just do whatever during the day"

I knew he was hiding something, his body language said it all, but I didn't want to push it.

I nodded slightly. "B-but, what compels you to come here?" I asked him. Ayato shrugged, leaning back in his chair whilst doing so. "Dunno" he said simply. I nodded in response, looking down towards the floor, balling my hands into fists in my lap, looking for something to say.

I jumped slightly when I felt Ayato's warm hand under my chin, lifting my face up so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. They were as deep and deep as the ocean. Him doing so brought a deep blush to my cheeks. He chuckled. "You blush an awful lot" he said teasingly. The strong smell of coffee in the air suddenly felt like too much, and I found myself feeling lightheaded.

I shoved my face into my hands in embarrassment. I heard him laugh again. I further buried my face into my palms. Ayato reached over the table and pulled my hands away from my face, holding my hands in his. I felt my throat go dry as I stared at our linked hands in the center of the table.

"Your whole blushing thing is really cute" he said I developed a warm, fuzzy feeling inside at his statement. I smiled at my lap, knowing I was turning a darker shade of red. A minute or so passed, before Ayato stood up. "Well, I'm off" he stated. I looked up at him. "W-wait, where are you going..?" I asked anxiously. _'What am I getting so apprehensive about?' I thought._

"Out' he answered, "I can't distract you from your work _all_ day.' He smirked at me with the last sentence.

I stood up quicker than I'd intended, now standing directly beside him. I noticed that he was a few centimeters shorter than me.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" I asked, a little too desperately.

He chuckled. "Don't piss yourself, of course I will"

He patted my shoulder twice before exiting the shop, leaving me standing awkwardly next to his now empty table.

Touka walked over to me, not looking very pleased. "Well?" she asked me. 

I blinked at her once.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you get rid of him?" she demanded, "For good?"

I held a hand up to my chin. "Well, u-uh, you see.." I trailed off.

"What?" she exhaled.

"I- umm...' My voice wouldn't cooperate and I couldn't form the right words.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't tell me you're interested in that shit stain..?" she asked, rhetorical question, if you ask me. There wasn't much doubt in her voice.

I met her gaze.

She laughed. "Just don't involve me. I don't want to speak of, or associate with that imbecile as long as I live.

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, beginning to fidget with my apron.

"Oh, and Kaneki?'

I looked up from my apron. "Try to be more discreet next time." she continued "I've seen the way you behave around him. i think it's fair to say that he knows." she finished, smirking teasingly at me.

I didn't have to ask to know what she meant by that.

I felt my face get warm with embarrassment.

She laughed again. "Now get to work" she said, a harsh, but soft tone in her voice.

 

I headed across the other side of the shop, to a few new customers who'd just walked in, knowing I was in for for a long day.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER AHHH SORRY///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, it's just an update because it's been far too long since I last updated and I need to tell you guys where this fic stands and what's happening with it.
> 
> I WILL DELETE THIS UPDATE UPON POSTING CHAPTER 3 BUT I CAN'T SAY FOR SURE HOW LONG THAT'LL BE

HI, LONG TIME NO SEE, BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT ANY OF YOU FOLLOW THIS ANYWAY!!

Okay, so first off, yes, I'm still writing this, I've just had no time to due to school and exams have just passed. (I got B's on them all lmao, I suck)

Secondly, I'm changing the title to 'Use Your Hands and My Spare Time' which is a lyric from 'Sex' by The 1975 because I think this title is more fitting for what is yet to come, and the previous title was not actually supposed to make it past the drawing board.

ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR AND READING THIS AND LEAVING KUDOS ETC., HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please go easy on me.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this, despite how amateur it is.  
> Ayato is very OOC, I know, but it was easier to write him like this.  
> He's older in this story, so I guess that's a contributing factor as to why I wrote him like this. 
> 
> [Title of this work is a lyric from 'Sex' by The 1975'


End file.
